In the past various types of beverage can tops or lids have been employed with a multitude of different types of opening tabs. Many of such tabs have been disengageable and provide a litter problem. Other tabs have been devised which while not being disengageable are pushed downwardly and may be broken or torn or discharged into the contents of the can to present a health hazard to the user.
A further problem has been to provide a tab which can not be prematurely or accidentally opened by contact with a foreign object such as another can as in an ice chest or the like where movement and shifting is involved.
Still another problem in the industry has been the difficulty presented in the opening of the tab. Tearing of the tab caused by uneven pressure of the user's thumb or even cuts caused by the edges of the tab opening have been encountered and have presented a problem which has been desirable to avoid.